One Crazy Knight
One Crazy Knight is the 54th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. This episode is notable for the first appearance of the Mirror ability. Synopsis When a mysterious spaceship comes crashing into Dream Land, Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff go to investigate it. The ship ends up falling into a chasm, but thanks to a plan from Tiff, they're able to get it out. The inhibitor isn't exactly thankful, though—a stubby, ball-shaped knight emerges from the spacecraft and starts attacking the three. He chases Kirby around the mountains (taking out King Dedede's Limousine in the process) when suddenly he falls to his knees. Not even the most gallant knights can fight on an empty stomach. Tiff and her friends can take care of the old man's hunger, but just who is this so-called knight? It seems like he's missing a few marbles. Episode summary The episode starts off when Kirby is walking around Kabu Canyon. He suddenly sees a big ship crash down into the canyon. Kirby gets Tiff and Tuff and they get the ship out using a boulder and a ramp. Immediately, the ship opens and a knight comes out. He starts attacking Kirby and his friends, claiming they are monsters. Eventually, however, he gets tired and collapses. Kirby brings him to Chef Kawasaki's and he eats even more than Kirby. Tiff asks him if he is a Star Warrior, but the knight seems to not know what that is. Tuff sees King Dedede outside the restaurant and tells the knight that he is a monster. The knight immediately runs outside and starts attacking Dedede. However, Sword and Blade jump out to defend him and easily beat the knight. Mabel walks across the street. The knight sees her and says that she is a princess from another planet. He then reveals his name: Sir Gallant. Sir Gallant tells a tale of how their planet was about to be destroyed and how he saved her. Mabel does not remember anything, but goes along anyway. Kirby and his friends go to Meta Knight wondering who the knight is. They go to the ship and find it filled with comic books. They then see that Sir Gallant is a comic book character; they then leave. Escargoon comes in and grabs a video. He then goes to Dedede and shows him. The movie is one about Sir Gallant. They see a fight between him and a giant windmill monster named Windwhipper where Sir Gallant gets defeated. The duo then comes up with a plan. They download the Windwhipper and set it on Sir Gallant. The Windwhipper starts spinning and creates a mirror reflection. Sir Gallant sees in the reflection that he is not actually the comic book character. Filled with misery, he collapses. Kirby jumps in and sucks up the blade of Windwhipper. He then becomes Mirror Kirby and easily defeats it. Kirby and his friends then go to Sir Gallant, who is dying. Sir Gallant dies and Kirby and his friends start crying. All of a sudden, Mabel walks in and claims that she is the princess after all and she then demands that he wake up. Sir Gallant wakes up and he goes to his ship as he bids farewell and flies away up into the sky. Trivia *The entire episode is a parody of Don Quixote, the centuries-old novel by Miguel de Cervantes published in the 1600s. The character by the same name becomes obsessed over chivalry, believing in all sorts of wild, exaggerated tales about knights. He became so delusional from the lack of sleep from reading so much, he actually fought a windmill because he thought it to be a giant. **Sir Gallant's Japanese name, Quixano (キハーノ), reflects this, being somewhat similar to Don Quixote (ドン・キホーテ). *The way Sir Gallant's spaceship crashes is similar to how Kirby's did in the first episode. *This is one of the several episodes where Kirby flies by inhaling air.